Rey Dorado
Rey Dorado (黄金こくしゅ kugane kokushu, Jap Lit Translation, "Gold King,"; Spanish Lit Translation, "The Golden King,") also known by his former, and more treasured title, Lord Rey Dorado, was once known to be a feared and revered Knight Captain within the Aethian Royal Militia, holding a title far exceeding beyond ordinary Captains as he was the Head of a expansive Noble Family with some of the largest treasuries, weapons, and high quality soldiers in all of Aether. However, nearly one hundred years ago, Rey staged a coup de'tat against the other Knight Captains along with supporters and subordinates of his own. After a brutal war that lasted nearly five years, Rey's followers were all but killed or imprisoned for life for their treasonous crimes and Rey left with his life, promising a return as the new ruler of Aether. It wasn't but a century and a half later that he ran across the slowly growing members of Sennin Butai, and their mutual benefactor and ally, Sōsuke Aizen. After confirming with his own eyes the vastness of Aizen's plans, he revelled in the opportunity to have allies of their caliber and take back Aether for his own, as well as watch the entiriety of the universe change and unfold before their eyes. Appearance: Rey Dorado's Casual Appearance.jpg|Rey's Casual Appearance Rey Dorado's Full Armored Appearance on his Throne.jpg|Rey's Full Armored Appearance on his personal throne Rey retains a youthful appearance, resembling a man in his late 20's, with a pale complexion of a porcelain smooth sheen appearance, showing that of someone who bears a striking nobility and air of commanding posture, as well as one who's prideful in anything and everything he sets out to do and achieve. With strikingly golden blonde hair which often compliments his attire and jewelry affects, is often done either in a spiked up combed fashion or a smoothed out, more modernized bowl-cut look. He has split pupils and red irises, often seen as a demon during childhood but more alluring and empowering to accent his regal appearance and attire. Rey's casual attire is that of a beige-golden trimmed tunic, with something close semblence to jeans and golden trimmed beige sandals. Enhancing his look, he has a golden feathered necklace as well as an array of rings, bracelets and earrings to give him a rich, regal appearance even when not in his favored armor. Rey's more often seen appearance is that of a regal set of golden-tinted Kidō battle armor, bearing a semblence to that of European & Middle Eastern design, with a crimson red cape that is firmly attached to his pauldrons, with a single golden-hilted double-edged blade sheathed on his left hip in a jewel-enamored scabbard, once again showing off his well earned pride. On the breastplate of his Kidō armor is that akin to a blue runic star, engraved upon it to give it a source of power. Personality: Rey Dorado is many things, but humility is never a trait he'd take unless he has no other choice. A prideful man at heart, Rey's inheritance and upbringing did nothing to soften his crisp, sometimes seen as harsh exterior as he would gloat or sadistically boast the inevitable futility of his opponents, often taking joy in watching his enemies falter, squirm, and cry out in anguish. Most often if not always his greatest fascination is making entites as prideful as he is become humble and lowly before his feat, at which he'd scorn and ridicule for them in the wake of his own perverse enjoyment of being reduced to such lowly places. Rey's relationship with the other Sennin Butai is casual, often entertained by their many colorful personalities and particular characteristics that make them unique. Even though at times he may come to clash with them, he finds them all very fascinating and fun to be around. He often sees Jigen as a rival as he is the undisputed and unofficial leader of their alliance, with himself as second of course. He often compares Jinsoku as the dark jester of their group, enjoying his antics and debased mannerisms, while he finds Senkenteki's loathing of social interactivity quite dull and boring, but revels his bloodlust and undisclosed use of his terrifying powers. He often attempts to flirtate and woo the other women of the group, usually to no avail, only finding sexual pleasure returned by the likes of formerly married Magatta while reveling the sheer innocence and prosperous beauty within Murasaki, wanting her to be his own wife someday. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Undomintably High Spiritual Power: Rey possesses incredible thresholds of Spiritual Energy, as his ceaseless training and perfecting the manipulation of his own energy as well as all energy around himself. Capable of standing on par, at its peak, to that of the Knight Commander of the Aethian Royal Guard Corps, which is akin to that of a Head Captain, Rey has enough potent energy to render the earth around him asunder with very little effort, as well as extend the pressure for kilometers around himself, with the nearest percentage area he can freely utilize the energy around him and absorb it at alarmingly accelerated rates and utilize it to replenish his vast reserves of energies. : Spiritronic Enviornmental Absorbtion: Capable of harnessing the very energies around himself to enhance his reserves of high Spiritual Power, Rey can indefinitely stay in arduous battles of attrition against some of the highest caliber opponents by just naturally absorbing the spirit-energy rich dimensions he enters, all the while keeping himself nearly incapable of coming under spirit energy exhaustion. Undeniable Weapons Grandmaster: Rey had studied nearly all forms of weapon combat: From melee to archery, to halberding to bo staffing, to nunchakus to flails, scythes to spears, Rey has mastered nearly every if not all forms of weapons-combat, as his rigorously intense Shikai training demanded so as well as supplying him with the infinitely high amount of powerful weapons at his disposal. This makes him one of the most dangerous enemies within the Sennin Butai, for his vast knowledge and understanding of weaponry makes him especially tasking and difficult to overcome. : Marksman Master: Due to the unique nature of his Shikai and the array of his weaponry demands, Rey studied feverously until he mastered his keen senses and sight to be able to preform incredible feats of projectile employment and archery, as well as launching a vast array of weaponry as well as any weapon within reach towards his objective(s) or target(s). Kidō Master: Capable of utilizing some of the most dangerous, difficult, and efficient techniques in successive, tactful, and masterful ways, Rey is an expert spellcaster. From errecting powerful barriers, to reinforcing/repairing his battle armor, to ushering out incredible destructive and potent spells as well as restrictive binding spells to hold his enemies still so he can finish them with a single blow or keep them captive for as long as he desired, Rey is not to be underestimated when utilizing his vast knowledge of Kidō. *Kashō Kaihō (火傷解放, kashou kaihou; Jap Lit Translation, "Scalding Release."): A form of sealing Kidō, Rey simply needs to make contact with one of the "spirit release valves" of a Spiritual being with anatomy similar to a Soul Reaper, and make tacticle contact. With a simple gesture and the vocal command, Moetsuku (燃え付く, moetsuku; Jap Lit Translation, "Ignite,"), and the point of affect releases the valve of Spiritual Pressure within that said spiritual being. The greater the Spiritual Power the being would have, the greater harm it would create for the targeted entity. It is said anyone with a Captain's level Spiritual Power were to be targeted, they would release enough spiritual force to reduce a square city block of landscpae into dust along with the targeted. Any higher Spiritual Energy output would be on the verge of a "Cataclysmic-scale". Hohō Master: Being one of the foremost practitioners of the arts of utilizing the techniques and various practical uses within the Hohō arts, Rey is incredibly swift, capable of moving within strides of light-pace towards his enemies as well as retreating back. Capable of moving his Flash Step at tantamountal distances to incredible short bursts, Rey can keep up with some of the most astoundingly swift combatants. Incredible Physical Strength & Endurance: Rey's physical body is far past the peak capable of most Soul Reapers, retaining enough raw power to smash opponents through buildings with ease as well as wield hefty, dense weapons without effort, as well as utilize them to their maximum potential against his opponents, as well as take incredible injury and damage past his innate defenses, capable of moving forward despite the gravity of his injuries, as his Pride fuels his will to live and fight. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Sennin Butai Cloak: The cloak that is given as a token of thanks as well as a form of concealment of Spiritual Presence as well as hide their personal identity should they choose so. Rey Dorado rarely wears it, as he finds it too drab for his tastes, but keeps it in the event he should find need of its particular properties. Sennin Butai Communicator: A particular device that allows free communication for those of the Sennin Butai that are with them in the field or at their HQ. This has been modified to Rey's likings as it is one of the pair of golden rectangular earrings he wears upon donning his Kidō battle armor. Kidō Royal Airship: This airship was personally gifted to Rey during his time as a Noble heir to the Noble Family he resided and headed from. Taking it as means of escape during his downfall of the civil war he instigated, upon occasions Rey uses this versatile, unusual transport to ferret either himself or several if not all of the Sennin Butai towards their destination as it possesses the capabilities to visibly and spiritually hide itself as well as fire off deadly projectiles of high explosive yield. Kidō Battle Armor: Specially woven metalic substance capable of deflecting, absorbing, and taking incredible yield of damage and punishment, this armor was specially woven for his time to be a Knight Captain as well as the symbolic and representative of his Noble Family, the Dorado Family. However, ever since turning turncoat during his personally led civil war and coup de'tat, Rey has modified the armor thoroughly to take even more punishment as well as enhance his Kidō spells and his versatile movements. Zanpakutō: Jōten Taiyō (上天大洋 jouten taiyou; Jap Lit Translation, "Heaven's Ocean,"): Jōten Taiyō's Sealed form comes into the appearance of a golden cross-guarded medieval double-edged broadsword, capable of being held with one or both hands with runic enamorings along the base of the blade itself, sheathed in a jeweled and beautifully enamored scabbard on his left hip, fastened by a link of golden chains. Shikai Form: When spoken the release command, "Release thy treasures, Jōten Taiyō," his blade disappears into a golden mist, before a rift within the spacial fabric distorts everything within a wide radius before everything appears to be normal. At will and/or with a gesture, Rey can summon a red-golden portal to open next to, near, or behind him before unveiling countless enamored, infamously crafted blades of all shapes and sizes. Rey claims that each one of them is a specially unique Shikai with its own form of abilities, making each one as unique as the last and as potent as before. When discharged in tandem with coating of his spiritual energy, it almost looks like a rain of golden arrows, with volatile affects that can be catastrophic towards any opponent, as the speed/velocity used with these weapons as well as their wide array of specific properties makes it almost indiscernable to effectively block them all or counter them. Tenrai Zōheishō (天来造兵廠 tenrai zouheishou; Jap Lit Translation, "Divine Armory,"): The name of the ability to spawn an infinite amount of weapons from the spacial "waters" of Jōten Taiyō, each of them being as unique as any Zanpakutō you come across with unique physical, elmental, even psychological and hypnosis abilities. This is one of the reasons that makes Jōten Taiyō one of the most powerful Zanpakutō known in the Spiritual Realms due to this one reason. Tenrai Jiun (天来時運 tenrai jiun; Jap Lit Translation, "Divine Tide of the Times,"): The physics portion of how Rey is able to access the endless troves of specialized and unique weaponry as well as the ability to absorb discharged attacks, able to utilize them at any time. Rey has claimed he has stored thousands of abilities or techniques utilized by his opponents, both of the living and the deceased, allowing him an infinite array of techniques his own enemies used against him. Rey can also launch his physical attacks from what appear to be "Way Points" from his weapon and to his desire target's location, able to appear point-blank or only a foot away, capable of landing blind-spot attacks or hit them from an unguarded location. Tenrai Jukei, Rengoku (天来受刑, 煉獄; Jap Lit Translation, "Heavenly Punishment, Purgatory."): A derriving use of manipulating the spacial fabric within Jōten Taiyō's "domain". Able to forge a spherical prison of dimensional energy around the target, Rey proceeds to release whatever attack of his choice, may it be weapons or assimilated techniques, and begin to release it at a close proximity to the target. Considered a form of cruel execution, no matter how much Spiritual Power is exerted or how many times the opponent counters or evades the attack (if possible), they will be trapped within the confines of the dimensional sphere. Riddled over and over with the constantly cycling energies of the chosen attack, the enemy will eventually be reduced to a maimed or disintegrated state that would leave them dead and lifeless from the constant streams of redundant attacks. 'Bankai': Name: Jōten Kanjō (上天勘定 jouten kanjou; Jap Lit Translation, "Heaven's Destruction,") Form: A golden lance guard and hilt lance with blue embroidered flame designs along its arched tsuba. A black edgeless bar filled with interchangable segments of red veins, gleaming of crimson light makeup its offensive form. Ability Basis: In exchange for the ability to manipulate space and harness an infinite arsenal of divine weaponry, all of the spacial control of the Zanpakutō is compressed into a single weapon to summon it. Jōten Kanjō is a lance of spacial ripping, capable of annihilating mass at an absolute degree. In combatting an opposing Spiritual Power of equal strength, it creates a cataclysmic instability, a rift that detonates within the existing plane of existence one resides within. Such power is easily capable of destroying all manners of natural earth or planetary makeup. Such a weapon is easily said what led Rey to believe he is the divine birthrighted lord of creation, and gave way to the many forms of depraved and evil acts that he sees as justifiable by his Bankai's power. Hakaiken (破壊剣, hakai ken; Translation, "Blade of Destruction,"): Aligning the segments to form a crimson tree appearance from the base of the lance up to the tip, Jōten Kanjō compresses all of the destructive energy into a sword-like form. With any given swing, the sword can cut through space and destabilize opposing Spiritual Pressure, creating magnanimously destructive blast waves in its wake. It is a basic yet powerful use for the Bankai's weapon at its most standard form. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Rey Dorado's appearance and weaponry are based on the popular Anime/Manga Character from the Typemoon's hit series' Fate Stay/Night and Fate Zero, as the Legendary Reincarnated Epic Hero, Gilgamesh the King of Kings, and the acclaimed title within the Holy Grail Wars as Archer. Quote(s): Category:Zanpakutō Category:Shikai Category:Bankai